


A Solider Of War

by FusionFollower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Author never finished the anime, Crying, Cussing, Gen, Happy Ending, I made up a back story for him too, Post-Canon, Rules on how this world works are in the notes, Sora deserves love, Sora's almost mugged, Sora's struggling, and a lot of fanfiction, cause yeah, seriously where is all the fanfiction about this precious boy?, so I made my own rules lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: War wasn't an easy thing to recover from. And sometimes they forget,Sora may be a kid, but he's also a solider.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu & Sakaki Yuya, Hiiragi Yuzu & Shiunin Sora, Sakaki Yuya & Shiunin Sora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Solider Of War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You wield compassion like a blade (its cuts too sharp)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029980) by [twinSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky). 



> -Yuto is dead. Not really mentioned, just letting you know.  
> -The words are still separate but everyone lives in peace.  
> -Academia is gone though.  
> -The girls and boys didn't fuse at the end, like, Yuya, Yugo and Yuri are still separate and so are the girls.  
> -I made up Sora's back story.
> 
> I'm not really sure why, but this one line from this person's work really inspired me. 'Glory be to Academia' it just gave me chills and thus this fanfiction was born.

_"Begin!" The coach had shouted when everyone was in position._

_Duelists, or rather, soldiers, were training together in one of Academia's training facilities. Nothing special, just their daily workouts._

_Sora flipped the boy in front of him and slammed him to the ground, then jumped on top of him and slammed his knee into the boy's stomach, causing him to gasp out in pain. Sora then placed his duel disk to the boy's neck and made a motion as if preparing to card him._

_"Good, Sora you can take five." The coach informed him before going to observe other matches._

_Sora stood up and went over to the water cooler, he didn't bother helping up his opponent. Why would he?_

_"Tch, that kid...every morning, he's like a wild animal." Someone sneered from near by. Sora pretended not to hear them._

_"I heard he's got no family, the professor found him on the street."_

_"Why would he bother? What skills could a street rat possibly have?"_

_Sora smirked to himself as he got a glass of water._

_He had more skills than all of these other guys put together._

* * *

"Sora, not that I don't mind the help, but are you sure you wouldn't rather go do something else? Yuzu asked with a frown. She was out at the mall shopping, behind her stood Sora, who was effortlessly carrying dozens of shopping bags for her, so she didn't have to carry anything.

But the blue haired boy shook his head with a cheerful grin. "Not at all, what kind of gentleman would I be if I left you to carry these bags right?"

"...If you say so..." Yuzu trailed off, seeming doubtful.

And it wasn't as if her doubt wasn't justified. Sora knew he was probably acting weird to her...

But...he just wasn't sure what else to do.

Without the professor giving him orders, without new battles to prepare for, without a war...a solider like Sora was...useless.

It wasn't fair. The world was at peace and now people like Sora were just expected to carry on and have a normal life? Where was he even suppose to start?

 _'This is enough for now...I...'_ Sora frowned to himself as Yuzu turned her back to him and continued walking along. _'I'll protect you, even if there's no danger.'_

If he couldn't be a solider, maybe he could be a bodyguard.

* * *

But just as Sora had feared, there was no real danger. 

He couldn't stick to Yuzu like glue but that wouldn't mean anything bad would happen to her, no one was after her, everything was fine. She didn't need protecting, not anymore.

It made him feel a bit guilty, when he realized in a weird way...he was hoping for something bad to happen.

Because if something bad happened, it would give him purpose again.

"What do you mean you don't want to duel!?" Sora hissed angrily as he confronted Shun.

Shun looked at him with disinterest. "Why would we duel?"

"W-We're enemies! Y-You're XYZ scum a-and I'm fusion! We were born to be enemies!" Sora exclaimed.

"This is a new world. A world that's finally at peace. Why would I try and start up conflict again? Let's say we duel and I defeat you, and even go as far as to hurt you, people will come after me and war will start again." Shun told him simply.

Sora gritted his teeth, eyes flashing dangerously.

Was Shun _mocking_ him?

Who the hell was gonna start a war over him? Who would come after him?

"You should go home, ex-solider or not you're like what, twelve?" Shun asked with a frown.

Sora sneered. "I'M FOURTEEN!"

"Either way, go home." Shun deadpanned, already turning to head back inside his own house.

Sora's hands balled into fists, he couldn't help chuckling bitterly.

What home?

* * *

"Hey Sora, me and the others were gonna go to the new amusement park that opened, wanna come?" Yuya asked excitedly when they were at You-Show.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Who's going?"

"Me, Yuzu, Shun and Yugo." He explained.

But Sora's eyes widened in disbelief at this. "W-What? You're bringing along someone from XYZ AND Synchro!?"

Yuya scoffed a little, waving him off. "Labels like that don't matter anymore, who cares where they're from? You're from fusion and that doesn't matter either."

"Doesn't matter? What the hell does that mean!?" Sora snapped, growing defensive.

Yuya's eyes widened, he raised his hands in defense. "Hey chill out, Sora. I'm just saying that where we're from doesn't matter, we can all be friends now. So we should hang out together."

"I would never be friends with XYZ scum." Sora hissed.

Yuya gasped. "How can you say that!?"

"Because XYZ are our enemy!" Sora exclaimed.

"Who's enemy!?"

"Academia-" Sora cut himself off with a gasp, eyes widening in realization. He gritted his teeth.

That's right...Academia had been shut down when the war ended...

Academia couldn't have enemies...because...it didn't even exist anymore...

"Go without me, I...have things to do." Sora trailed off rather weakly, eyes dulling as he turned to walk away from Yuya.

"Sora-" Yuya started with concern, but the blue haired boy was already running off, jumping onto the roof of a building with skills he picked up from all his harsh training over the years.

* * *

_"Card him." The coach demanded, gesturing to the trembling boy sitting on the floor fearfully, tears filling his eyes._

_Sora stared at the boy with hesitation, eyes narrowing. "Who is he?"_

_"A former member of Academia. He was caught saying he didn't want to battle XYZ, and that he actually felt bad for him. We don't need that weakness in our mix." The coach explained coldly._

_The boy looked close to sobbing. "I...I'm sorry, please, I'm loyal to Academia! I swear! It won't happen again!" He pleaded for his life._

_"Card him. You'll have to card people out on the battlefield, show us you can do it." The coach told him simply._

_Sora looked down at the trembling boy, eyes narrowing even more. '...This guy...he's...innocent...' He hadn't performed any crimes, he didn't actually betray anyone...he simply stated an opinion..._

_"Is there a problem?" The coach questioned him with disgust, clearly irritated that Sora had yet to do anything._

_"Please..." The boy begged tearfully._

_Academia had no place for the weak._

_So, Sora did the only thing he could. He carded the boy without anymore hesitation._

* * *

_"Blaaaargh!" Sora puked up his dinner later that night, head hung out the window of his room. The boy trembled as he slowly fell to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared down at his hands._

_What had he done? How could he end a life so easily?..._

_He was going to have to do this to others, women, men, children, the elderly, anyone from XYZ._

_"XYZ...they're scum...s-so it's fine right?...he deserved to be carded?...right?" Sora asked himself in a choked out voice, desperate to accept that what he had done was okay._

_He had to believe it was okay._

* * *

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Sora opened his eyes in surprise to see an elderly woman looking at him with confusion.

It was late at night, Sora was sleeping on a park bench.

Because...where else was he suppose to go?"

He grinned at the lady. "Oh yeah, uh, just doing some late night thinking. I'll head home now! Goodnight!" He told the woman easily before running off, she didn't have the chance to say anything else.

When he was a safe distance away, Sora grunted a little and placed a hand to his stomach as it let out a big growl. When was the last time he had a real meal?

Suddenly, someone was grabbing Sora by the back of his neck, wrapping their arm around his neck to keep him put. A hand was groping his hair and holding it tightly. Sora struggled against the person and scowled. "What the hell!? Let me go!"

"Give me your cards and money and I will..." A male voice hissed into his ear, yanking on his hair even more.

But Sora wasn't scared, quite the opposite. He saw red.

Elbowing the man in the gut, Sora ripped his hair out of the man's hold and spun around. He slammed the man to the floor and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to gasp out in pain. Sora placed his duel disk to the man's neck with a cold scowl.

It wasn't anyone Sora knew, just some older man who was clearly in need of money. He was nothing.

So Sora didn't feel any sympathy as he prepared to card him.

But then...a voice called out to him that froze him in his tracks.

"Sora! What are you doing!?" Sora slowly turned his head to see Yuya rushing over to him with concern.

"Yuya..." He trailed off, but his weight shifted and weakened on the man, allowing him to shove Sora off and run off into the night.

He scowled. "Dammit, you let him get away!" He hissed at Yuya.

"What were you planning to do!? Were you gonna card him!?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"That's right. He attacked me." Sora snapped.

Yuya gave a look of disapproval. "That doesn't make it okay Sora! You should call the police!"

"I don't need help from the police. I was handling things just fine before you showed up." He insisted.

"Sora...you've been acting strange. Everyone can see it, ever since things have calmed down..." Yuya's angry face turned to a look of more concern. "You never hang out with anyone except for Yuzu sometimes, and you're still...well..." He gestured to Sora's clothes.

Sora's eyes widened, he stared down at his Academia uniform. Then, his eyes flashed dangerously at Yuya.

"What!? I can't wear my uniform!? I thought the whole point of being at peace was that we didn't have to worry about stuff like that!?" He exclaimed angrily.

"That's true, but..." Yuya trailed off sadly.

"You may not like to hear this Yuya, but Academia was my home. You can't expect me to act like they never existed, they're the closest thing I've ever had to a home!" Sora told him coldly.

Yuya looked at him with pity. "And that's sad, that's not right Sora. You're just a kid..."

"What difference does that make!? I've always been a solider! It's my duty to battle!" Sora exclaimed, almost desperately. "But no, you had to take it away, you took away my purpose!"

Yuya's eyes widened in disbelief. "Your purpose? But...Sora, you can't really believe your only person in life was to be a weapon for war."

"War is all I've ever known, and I liked it that way. Now thanks to you guys I...I'm confused, everywhere I look is peaceful, but there's still people like that guy who just tried to mug me! Why shouldn't I just card him?" Sora questioned with a frown.

"Because it's not your job to kill, Sora. It never was." Yuya told him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sora's bottom lip wobbled as he stared at Yuya's face of pity. He gritted his teeth. "Just stop..."

"Huh?" Yuya frowned.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Sora shouted angrily, shoving Yuya away and running off at a speed he knew Yuya wouldn't be able to keep up with.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here." Sora scowled as he heard the feminine voice. He was sitting in the classroom of You-Show. He turned his head to see Yuzu walking in with a kind smile.

"What are you doing here? It's late." He told her simply.

Yuzu's smile didn't fade as she sat next to him. "I came to see you silly, Yuya told me how you guys fought."

"Oh great, so you're gonna lecture me too?" He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Look I'm sorry I snapped at Yuya, he wasn't who I was really mad at and it was wrong. Are we done here? I'll apologize tomorrow-"

Yuzu suddenly leaned down and kissed his forehead, making his eyes widened in pure disbelief.

He backed away from her and stared at her with shock and confusion, a hand slowly going up to feel his forehead. "What...was that?"

"You've never known a lot of affection, huh Sora?" She asked softly, looking a little sad.

Sora pouted slightly, looking away from her with crossed arms. "So what? I don't need affection, all I need to live is candy and my fusion monsters."

"Then why did you help rescue me?" Sora froze at those words.

Yuzu smiled sadly. "There was a time when you would've given up everything to save me. Am I...not important to you anymore?"

"Of course you're important! You and Yuya are..." He couldn't use the word he wanted too. It wasn't his right. "Very important to me." He settled on instead.

"Then come home." Yuzu pleaded.

Sora tilted his head. "Huh? Come home? Uh... that's a little hard, I don't have a home?"

"Are you stupid!?" Yuzu exclaimed, suddenly gripping him by his shoulders. Sora's eyes widened. "You home is with me and Yuya isn't it!? So stop worrying us and go home to Yuya!"

"I don't...understand..." Sora trailed off, a little dejected at the fact that Yuzu was obviously scolding him.

Yuzu pulled Sora into a hug, his face resting against her chest. She ran her hand through his hair. "You've been through things no kid should go through...it's sad, but it is what happened. So try to understand, we're just so scared to see something happen to you again. Please come home, where you're safe and with people who love you." Yuzu pleaded, tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

"Yuzu..." Sora trailed off. He couldn't explain it. He was feeling emotions he's never experienced. Before he knew it, tears were bubbling in the corners of his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. It was weird. It was like he felt pain in his chest and yet...

Slowly, Sora began to hug her back. "I did terrible things to people...I killed them...I tortured them...I was a part of war..." He gripped the back of her shirt tightly as he shut his eyes tightly, the tears continuing to stream.

"I'm terrible but...I still think of you and Yuya as my friends...is it really okay? Can someone like me really...think that way?"

Yuzu broke the hug to smile at him, tears still in her eyes as she spoke with such kindness. "You're not terrible at all. You're just a person who's done terrible things. But you know...all that means is now you just have to do good things from now on, and calling me and Yuya your friends is the first step."

Sora broke down all over again and started to sob harder. The pain of war, the need to survive, the fear, all of it crashed down on him at once, it felt so terrible.

But there was something about being in Yuzu's arms that made it bearable all the same.


End file.
